Forbidden Feline/Transcript
Green's House, backyard (Episode title appears on a sign in the cabbage patch; Tilly is using a carrot to lure Marjorie to her.) Tilly: Come here, Marjorie. Right this way. Yes. Follow me, I know you want this delicious carrot! But how 'bout you enjoy it with me and Saxon at our tea party? (She shows a tea party set up behind her; Saxon is wearing a bonnet; he just falls.) Marjorie: To entice you even further, (holds up a dress and bonnet) I have prepared formal wear. (Marjorie just baas frantically and escapes backwards over the fence.) Tilly: (at a visiting chicken) Would you like to -- (The chicken just caws at her loudly and leaves.) Tilly: I guess that, uh...well, you lose some and you lose some. (As she goes to sit down, whimsical music plays as a white Persian cat appears out of nowhere and watches her intently.) Tilly: (sees the cat and gasps) Who is this apparation? (Close-ups of the cat's smiling face and fluffy tail, both sparkling; he struts happily down the grass.) Tilly (OS): Whoa...whose cat are you? (The cat approaches her and circles her affectionately.) Tilly: Oh...my, so smooth. So graceful. (He tries on the leftover bonnet and meows.) Tilly: Oh my gosh, you're perfect! Huh? (He sits down in her lap, purring.) Tilly: Thank you universe, for this gift. What's your name? (reading the cat's name tag) Anoush, huh? I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, Anoush! I'm so happy, I could sing. ♫ Could this be lo -- ♫ Gramma: (suddenly behind her) TILLY, DROP THAT DEMON FELINE! (Anoush is scared; he runs away.) Tilly: Anoush! (He escapes over the fence.) Tilly: Oh, hi Gramma. Your shrill voice scared away Anoush, my new best friend. Gramma: Listen, little lady. That cat ain't your friend -- in fact, he belongs to my worst enemy! A man next door by the name of Mr. Grigorian. (gets hit with trash) GAH! Speak of the devil. (Shows a mean man in the second floor apartment nearby.) Mr. Grigorian: (speaking in an Eastern European accent) Trash for the trash woman! Gramma: The only trash I see around here is you, Grigorian! Mr. Grigorian: I don't like you angry woman! Gramma: I don't like you! Mr. Grigorian: I don't like you! Gramma: Well, I don't like you! Mr. Grigorian: I don't like -- (slams door) YOU! Gramma: It's complicated. Tilly: He doesn't seem that -- Gramma: NEVER see that dirty cat again! Ever. Tilly: ...Yes, Gramma. Gramma: Now if you'll excuse me, quilts don't make themselves. (leaves) Tilly: Mr. Grigorian and Gramma may have a feud, but that doesn't need to affect me and Anoush. I think I'll go over and talk to Mr. Grigorian. I mean...who could say no to... (makes fart noises and does a strange dance) Tilly! Apartment building, hallway (Tilly steps to apartment #204; a doormat reads "LEAVE" on the floor before her. She knocks on the door, and Mr. Grigorian comes out and looms over her.) Mr. Grigorian: You...are not the land lady. Tilly: Hello, my fair neighbor. My name is Tilly Green, and I -- Mr. Grigorian: Oh, I know you -- you live with Demon Woman next door. What do you want? Tilly: (chuckles nervously) Well, actually sir, I am here to see sweet Anoush. Y'see, your cat and I have met -- Mr. Grigorian: No. (shaking finger) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! No! Anoush will be no friend of yours, you stay away from here! (starts to close door) Tilly: Has...Anoush been askin' 'bout me? I'm sure he misses me. If I could just...have a moment to say hello -- oh, hi, Anoush!! How've you been?!? (Door closes completely.) Tilly: Rats. Don't worry, Anoush. We'll be together again soon. I will find a way for us to be reunited! For my love knows no love -- !! (She falls into the door as it opens; Mr. Grigorian comes back out.) Mr. Grigorian: SCRAM! Tilly: Yes sir, sorry sir. Green's House, backyard (Tilly is opening a can of tuna.) Tilly: ♫ Tuna and milk, tuna and milk, every cat loves some tuna and milk. ♫ (sets it down) Well, that didn't go as planned, but where there's a will, there's a way. (pours some milk in a bowl) Cricket: (appears hanging from the tree) Hey, Tilly! You want an ice pop? Tilly: Oh, eh...no thank you, Cricket. I am busy tryin' to lure the most lovely, wonderful cat into my life. Oh, look! There he is now! (From Mr. Grigorian's balcony, Anoush hops onto the fence; Cricket notices him.) Cricket: Hmm? AHH! (falls) You're trying to hang out with Mr. Grigorian's cat!? Tilly, you gotta be careful. That man...IS A DRACULA! Tilly: You think all old men are Draculas. (Anoush approaches) Aww, look at him! My sweet Anoush! Cricket: Mmm...I don't know, Tilly. (licks ice pop; tongue gets stuck) You'd better be careful, 'cause you got a Gramma and a Dracula keepin' an eye on you! Tilly: You're right, brother. Which is why we must hang out...in secret. (Anoush meows questionably.) Big Coffee, exterior (Montage: Tilly and Anoush hang out at the cafe wearing scarves and sunglasses to be unrecognizable. As Mr. Grigorian passes, Anoush's sunglasses fall off, getting his attention; Tilly hides them both with her menu as he turns around. As he stares suspiciously, Tilly hides Anoush further and sneaks off, menu still in hand.) Green's House, Cricket and Tilly's bedroom (Tilly admires Anoush at her vanity. Gramma walks outside the door cutting an eggplant and becomes suspicious; she opens the door, seeing Tilly hid Anoush in the drawer trying to keep it closed. She uses the tail to apply blush to her face, and Gramma closes the door. She sighs, takes out Anoush, and hugs him.) Garage (Tilly opens the garage door and goes inside, spinning Anoush; she doesn't see Mr. Grigorian watching from his balcony nearby. Inside, she plays peek-a-boo with Anoush.) Tilly: Peek-a-boo, Anoush! Peek-a-boo! (Anoush just scratches behind his ear.) Tilly: (rolling eyes good-humorously) Oh come on, give it a try! (Point of view shot from her as she covers her eyes.) Tilly: Peek-a -- (She uncovers them; Mr. Grigorian has suddenly appeared before her.) Tilly: Ack! Mr. Grigorian: AHA! I KNEW IT! Tilly: Agh! Mr. Grigorian: I told you: stay away from my Anoush! (to Anoush) And you, I tell you to stay away from girl with teeth too big for mouth! Tilly: (looks at her buckteeth and covers them briefly) Mr. Grigorian, I'm sorry! We were just havin' fun! Mr. Grigorian: (feigning concern) Goodness me, I had no idea you were having fun...uh-uh-wait, was that? (holds Anoush to his ear) Uh-huh? Mm-hmm? Anoush say he's not having fun, and he hates you. Tilly: What?! He said that?! (then, suspicious) Wait, cats can't talk. You're just bein' mean. Mr. Grigorian: Listen, little girl. Whatever this is, it is over! You will never see Anoush...AGAIN! Tilly: (gasps) (Anoush meows sadly as he is taken out; the door closes on her.) Tilly: No! Anoush! (Door closes completely.) Backyard (Mr. Grigorian is seen putting up a wall around his balcony). Mr. Grigorian: Catio fencing will keep you away from demon girl, Anoush! Tilly: (faints) Well, I guess love is dead and my life is over. (Anoush is seen reaching through the fence holes.) Tilly: But soft, what path are we yonder, fence with post? It is my dearest, sweetest Anoush! (Cricket is beside her, licking two ice pops at once.) Cricket: Hey, Tilly! Dad gave me two ice pops! One's for you, but I already licked it. Tilly: Oh, Cricket...Mr. Grigorian is keepin' Anoush away from me, but he just doesn't love Anoush like I do! I must rescue him. It's the only way we can be together! Mr. Grigorian (OS): All right, Anoush! I'll be out to the grocery store for an hour. You be good, now! Tilly: Fate is on the side of love today. (jumps on Cricket's head) Now, Cricket, please! Cricket: Tilly, what are you doin'? Tilly: I'm doin' this with or without you! But I hope it will, 'cause I'm gonna need a boost. Cricket: Fine! (She gets on a tree branch; a stain from one of Cricket's ice pops along with the stick is on her butt.) Tilly: Keep an eye out for Mr. Grigorian. Cricket: But he is a Dracula! Tilly: Don't let me down, brother. (jumps) Cricket: Be swift, be smart! Stay alive. Mr. Grigorian's apartment (She makes it to the balcony and gets inside.) Tilly: Anoush? (searches) Anoush? Anoush...OH MY GOSH! (She sees what appears to be Mr. Grigorian but is just his picture on the wall.) Tilly: (sighs) It's just a...it's just a photo. Now where is...AHH! (She sees something else; it is just abstract art.) Tilly: Oh, this is just abstract art. (Meowing is heard; Anoush is on the kitchen counter licking his paw.) Tilly: Anoush! (runs up) I found you! (hugs him) We gotta get you outta here! Apartment building, exterior Cricket: (paces back and forth) Oh...what's takin' Tilly so long? Nope, not gonna worry. She can take care of herself. Just gotta pass the time. (looks at his ice pop; throws it) Yup! Ehh... (The whole ice pop lands in his mouth, stick and all; he chokes and coughs it out.) Cricket: Whoa...I coulda died. (A shadow looms over him; Mr. Grigorian is here, carrying grocery bags.) Mr. Grigorian: Get out of MY WAY! (He spreads his arms wide, wind blowing in his jacket and bats flying behind him.) Cricket: A DRACULA!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (runs to his home's front porch; trips) AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (slams door) (Reveals the bats were from an open truck for Fred's Bats.) Fred: Oh, another fine pickle you've gotten yourself into, Fred! Mr. Grigorian's apartment Tilly: (holding various cat supplies) All right, Anoush, we are all done packin'. (hears the sound of keys turning) Huh? (The doorknob begins to budge; she gasps. Mr. Grigorian enters.) Mr. Grigorian: (singy-songy) Anoush! I am home! (feels something) Eh? (Shows he stepped on the stick and ice pop stain from Tilly's dress; he picks up the stick and examines it.) Mr. Grigorian: Hmm... "What is a skeleton's favorite instrument? A trombone." Proof of a child! (He enters the kitchen and puts his groceries down.) Mr. Grigorian: (fake surprise) Oh, Anoush? Where are you? You're not the rascal cat you? (Tilly and Anoush are hiding behind a counter; he checks one of the cupboards.) Mr. Grigorian: HA! (He doesn't see Tilly sneak past behind him.) Mr. Grigorian: Grr... (Now Tilly is in the living room.) Mr. Grigorian (OS): Where are you, little demon? (She hides behind the couch; he enters.) Mr. Grigorian: Come out, come out, wherever you are! You can't hide forever! (He looks at the couch...) Mr. Grigorian: AHA! (sees nothing) Huh? (Tilly is hurrying away.) Mr. Grigorian: Grr...not right, little girl! I've had enough! Where are you?! (She hides in the closet.) Mr. Grigorian: Grr... (In the closet, Tilly gulps with fear; here comes Mr. Grigorian.) Mr. Grigorian: Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Your favorite hiding place. Maybe your new friend is hiding with you! (Tilly looks around at the closet junk.) Mr. Grigorian: (opens door) GOTCHA! (gets trampled with junk) AGH!! Oof. (Tilly escapes, box over her head; she stops before Mr. Grigorian appears, brushing a whistler off his sleeve.) Mr. Grigorian: Stupid closet full of hobbies I never pursue. Anoush isn't here. Little girl isn't here. They must really be gone. (In the box, Tilly listens for the footsteps to die away.) Tilly: Phew! Let's take you home, Anoush. (She removes the box and quietly starts to make her exit. Then...) Mr. Grigorian (OS): (sobs) (She sees Mr. Grigorian in his bedroom, sad.) Mr. Grigorian: I love Anoush...so much. How will I live without him? Tilly: Aww...that's sad. (reaches for doorknob) Well, time to go! Mr. Grigorian (OS): Anoush...you made my life complete. (shows him) Nadine is gone, my friends are gone, Anoush was all I had left! (He cries more; Tilly has a second thought. She looks at Anoush, who meows. More sobbing, then Anoush meows again.) Mr. Grigorian: (stops crying) Huh? (Anoush is on his lap) What? Anoushy! How...? (another meow; hugs him) Oh, I missed you so much, my wonderful, perfect angel! Tilly (OS): I'm sorry, Mr. G. (shows her) I almost took Anoush away from someone who loves him as much as I do. I know what it's like to have and...lose such love. I couldn't possible do that to someone else. Mr. Grigorian: (smiling at her) Oh, what a saint you are. (then mad) Now get out before I call police! Tilly: (sadly) That's fair. (heading out) Goodbye, Anoush. (Anoush bids a sad farewell; Mr. Grigorian has a second thought.) Mr. Grigorian: (rolling eyes) Ugh...what's that, Anoush? (holds Anoush up, listens) Okay, I'll take down the catio fence so you can visit little girl, once in a while. (Tilly is surprised at this) But only because you asked. Tilly: (turns back happily) He said that?! (slumps again) Wait, cats can't talk. (gasps in realization) Oh...you're just bein' nice! Mr. Grigorian: I cannot help what Anoush wants. Just please, no breaking in the brink from now on. Tilly: No promises. Green's House, backyard Tilly (OS): (pours a cup) More tea, Saxon? (Shows she is wearing a pinafore and bonnet; Saxon is wearing his as well. Here comes Anoush.) Tilly: Well, hello! (nuzzles him) So glad you could make it, Anoush! (Mr. Grigorian is dumping garbage on Gramma again.) Gramma: (groaning angrily) Tilly: (waves) Hi, Mr. G! Mr. Grigorian: (smiles and waves back) Hello, little girl! (at Gramma) I don't like you! Gramma: Well, I don't like you! Mr. Grigorian (OS): I DON'T LIKE YOU! Gramma (OS): I'll question you next time! (The arguing continues.) Tilly: Aww...I guess everything is back to normal. Isn't this nice, Cricket? (Shows Cricket is also wearing a pinafore and bonnet; he isn't that enthused.) Cricket: Look, I'm sorry I abandoned you earlier, but if you're gonna fancy me up, AT LEAST LET ME PICK THE DRESS! Category:Episode Transcript Category:F Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:A-Z